Lovin' the Rock Star
by DreaBean
Summary: Chihiro has come back to her home by the blue house on the left and now shes 20 years old. Shes a rock star, guitar player and lead singer of
1. The Return

Lovin' the Rock Star  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haku. I do not own Chihiro. I do not own Spirited Away.cuz if I did.IT WOULD HAVE A BETTER ENDING!!!!!!!!!  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter One  
  
".and those three small words, came way too late.cuz you can't see that I'm the one."  
  
Chihiro rapped out the last notes on her guitar. All she could hear was cheering. She saw her fiancée, Tai, in the crowd. She smiled brilliantly and waved. She saw Aiko, the other guitar player waving and bowing. Yolei, the drummer yelled and waved. Their first concert was over.  
When they got off stage, Yolei yelled, "Man! They loved us! Loved!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Yolei, we heard you the first half dozen times." Muttered Chihiro. But she didn't mean it. Tai bounded up, and captured Chihiro's lips in a kiss.  
  
"Awww." said Yolei and Aiko with fake sugary sweet voices.  
  
"You were great!" said Tai.  
  
"We noticed." Aiko said in her dry manner.  
  
"Heyyo! Party at my house!" hollard Yolei.  
  
"Actually, guys, I'm going to head home. I'm exhausted." Yawned Chihiro.  
  
"Want me to walk you?"  
  
"Nah. I think I can handle it."  
  
With hugging from her band members, and one last kiss from Tai Chihiro began to walk home.  
  
* * *  
  
Chihiro had met Tai senior year of High School. He instantly loved  
her dreamlike quality and loved her more down to earth one more. She met  
Aiko and Yolei at a hard rock concert and made their own band. "The  
Spirits" Chihiro was given the privilege to name the band since she  
instigated the idea.  
However, for Chihiro, the Spirit world was nothing but a distant  
memory to look back on. Chihiro looked around. She had been lost in her  
thoughts. Oh Chihi.if the spirit world is nothing but a memory.why are  
you standing at its gates. She wondered of herself. "Just one look."  
She whispered. "I won't go beyond the river."  
  
But when she got there, she only shifted her guitar and stepped over  
the rivers so not to fall. She walked across the bridge and looked up at  
her childhood. In the back of her mind, she recognized the fact that she  
was in black jeans, chunky motorcycle boots, a tight tank top and a  
leather jacket with a guitar over one shoulder..but she was too happy to  
care. She finally felt like she was home.  
  
The lanterns began to light up. She smiled and stepped across the bridge  
again and ran across . She looked around and went to find Kamajii.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tucking loose strands of ebony hair behind her ears, she opened the  
door. Drak eyes drank in the sight of Kamajii and the little coal balls  
she dubbed "coal-bunnies".  
  
"Hello Kamajii." She said softly, stepping into the light.  
  
"Eh?" he turned. "Granddaughter!"  
  
"I've come back for awhile!" Chihiro exclaimed happily.  
  
"Its good to see you again granddaughter."  
  
"It's good to see you too grandfather."  
  
They were interuppted by a loud: "OLD MAN! Got your chow!"  
  
Chihiro shook her head. "Rin?" Kamajii nodded.  
  
"Here." Rin handed Kamajii a bowl. She began feeding the coal-bunnies  
and then finally noticed Chihiro. "A HUMAN!" she yelled.  
  
"Hey Rin." Was all Chihiro said.  
  
"Sen?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sen! Oh Sen! You're back!" Chihiro was enveloped in a fierce hug.  
"Everyone missed you!" Chihiro raised a brow.  
  
"Everyone?" she asked incredulously.  
  
Rin nodded. "Even Yubaba!"  
  
Chihiro snorted. "Why in the name of the spirits would she miss me?"  
  
"You made her richer."  
  
Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I love her too."  
  
"Sen? What's that on your back?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! This, is my guitar. It's a musical instrument."  
  
"You play?" asked Kamajii politely.  
  
Chihiro nodded. "I sing too."  
  
Rin sat down. "Let's hear it."  
  
Chihiro decided to play something over than her normal rock.  
  
" '..I hope you still feel small when you stand behind the ocean, and when one door closes may one more open..and if you get the chance, to sit it out or dance..dance...dance..I hope you dance..'"  
  
"Wow." murmured Rin.  
  
"RIN! Yubaba's looking for you!!!!" yelled Haku opening the door to Kamajii's boiler room. He spotted Chihiro. "Who.."  
  
Chihiro shook ebony hair out of her face. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Hello Kohaku."  
  
"Chihiro." Haku whispered.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Well that's it for now. I am not posting until I get at least 5 reviews. Sorry Hiei Angel Sakura. It's my lot in life to torture my faithful readers.  
  
Kohaku: Why is the smile not reaching her eyes?!?!?!  
  
Me: Ugh. Hold your blasted horses and wait till the next chapter.  
  
Kohaku: Why?  
  
Me: You idiot. You're in the story. Go and find out.  
  
Kohaku: Oh yeah. (Kohaku disappears into the pages of my composistion notebook)  
  
Me: I'm surrounded by idiots.  
  
Until next time..Bennachai! 


	2. A Mistake

Lovin' the Rock Star  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haku. I do not own Chihiro and I do not own Spirited away.  
  
Haku: I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!!!  
  
Me: Haku?  
  
Haku: TAI AND.  
  
Me: (interrupts Haku) SHUT UP!  
  
Haku: (muttering obscenities under his breath disappears into the pages of my notebook again.)  
  
Me: Ugh.  
  
On with the Story!  
  
* * * *  
  
"Yeah. That's me. Chihiro. Back at last..at least for a little bit." Her chocolate brown eyes glared at Haku before turning her attention to Rin again.  
  
"Only a little while?" she asked, dejectedly.  
  
"Well, I only brought my baby and the clothes that I'm wearing.I wasn't exactly expecting to come the entire way.." Chihiro trailed off looking a little embaressed.  
  
"B.baby?" asked Haku finally finding his tongue.  
  
"Yeah. The guitar." Chihiro said shortly.  
  
Rin, in a heroic effort to get rid of the tension mounting in the room said, "So.how's life been treating you. It's been a long time."  
  
"Well..I've got a band, Aiko and Yolei are it. They're my closets friends. And then their Cody, my manager for the band and Tai.my.f.friend. Chihiro seemed to contemplate something and then said, "Oh crap! Tai is going to murder me!"  
  
"Why?" asked Haku with jealousy.  
  
"Because, I just came from my first concert and told him and the others I was heading home. He'll call to make sure I got there safely and my father will tell him that I never came home! Oh Damn it!"  
  
"Why is that a problem?"  
  
"He's going to come looking for me and find this place and find out." Chihiro trailed off.  
  
"What's so awful about this place??" asked Kamajii.  
  
"Kamajii! Damn, so not what I meant. I never told anyone about what happened ten years ago."  
  
No one could misplace the emphasis on the amount of time. Haku flinched.  
  
"No one?" asked Kamajii.  
  
"No. The only thing I told, was my diary so I could never forget all of you."  
  
"RIN! HAKU! Bring the smelly human up here NOW!!!" hollard Yubaba.  
  
"Yeah.she hasn't changed." Muttered Chihiro.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chihiro stood in front of Yubaba's desk as she comforted Bou. "Alright,  
you smelly human.." Yubaba turned to face Chihiro who stood with a  
raised brow. "SEN!"  
  
"Hello Yubaba." Chihiro said calmly.  
  
"Oh Sen! You're back!"  
  
"Not to stay."  
  
"But."  
  
"Yubaba, I will play and sing every so often but I am signing no  
contracts..I would rather keep my name. CHIHIRO. Take it, or leave it."  
  
Haku and Rin exchanged a glance.  
  
"FINE!" yelled Yubaba.  
  
"Mistress Yubaba! We found another human!"  
  
"Bring him in."  
  
Tai was roughly thrown into the room. "TAI!" exclaimed Chihiro helping  
him up.  
  
"Chihiro??" he asked foggily.  
  
"It's going to be ok Tai. Don't panic."  
  
"My love.what is happening?"  
  
"MY LOVE?!?!?!?!" chorused Haku, Rin and Yubaba.  
  
In the sudden silence of the room there was a thud, for Chihiro dropped her head into her hands. Her time here was going to get very complicated..  
  
*******  
  
That's it for now folks. Ooh.my sister just pointed out the fact that I did not refer to any of my faithful readers.  
  
So.  
  
DizAznAngel: I fully intend to continue. Thanks!  
  
Xsextlilbabygrlx19: The one thing I have learned from cliffies are that they make people review and they're fun. Only when writing. Not when reading. HINT HINT to all you evil doers out there. I am such a hypocrite.  
  
Anime fan26: I guess she did dye her hair cuz I always thought ebony was dark dark brown.SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE PEOPLES..i'll fix it later.  
  
Irksome one: Of course I am writing another chapter.you wouldn't be reading this otherwise. But.what happens between Tai and Chihiro only time will tell.  
  
Haku: I KNOW!  
  
Me: (Shoves Haku into the book again). Moron.  
  
Haku: (muffled) I heard that.  
  
Untill next time!  
  
BENNACHAI!  
  
V.M. 


	3. Explanations

Lovin' The Rock Star  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my own characters. SAVVY? Hey wait a minute.wrong movie!  
  
*****  
  
Appreciations are for:  
  
Dark Soul of Lost Hope: Poor Sen?! In a few chapters you'll really being say that!  
  
Elesterlie: I will indeed keep this up. Thank you for your support.  
  
Shadowsaber126: WRITING!  
  
QueSeraSera: Thanks for the bit of advice. But in future chapters you'll see why Tai suddenly appears. This is one of those chapters. Let the plotting begin..  
  
Wingweaver: Oh yes. Complications. BRING THEM ON!  
  
Fluffyluver4eva: Ah no...Haku is not her boyfriend. They're in love but.(refer to above review) Complications make that impossible. Plus.I needed a love triangle in at least ONE of my storys.  
  
YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko: What a name! Thank you and yes the cat is out of the bag, more..forcibly than Chihiro would like hmmm? Well keep reading.  
  
Icephoenix8: yes, sisters are quite helpful..AGH! WHAT AM I SAYING! NO THEY'RE NOT! Well thank you for reviewing and please keep doing so.  
  
A/N: I'll be nice. I'll tell you all how many chapters this story is. Get ready for this (dramatic music ensues)..10 chapters. And this is only the third.how many cliffies can ya handle?  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 3 ~Explanations~  
  
* * * *  
  
"Tai...I want you meet Haku and Rin.we've been friends a long time. That's Yubaba. She..loosely can be called my friend." Her friends, and Yubaba all bowed. "Guys, I want you to meet Tai. He's my fiancée." Haku winced and Rin just stared at Chihiro. "Tai.there's a perfectly rational explanation for this." Chihiro paused. "Ok.no there's not." Chihiro helped Tai up. "Short version: This place is the spirit world, and I've been here before."  
  
"You've been here before?" asked Tai in a bewildered way, that made him look and sound like a little puppy.  
  
"Yes. When I was 10."  
  
"Wow." Tai murmured looking around him.  
  
"Tai. Go home, this isn't the place for you. Ok?"  
  
"NO! He needs to sign a contract with me." Yubaba said oily.  
  
"Ah, no. That he doesn't."  
  
Tai looked around him, fascinated, before his eyes fell on Haku. Haku was staring at Chihiro, unsuppressed longing on his face. Tai, was going to make sure that this Haku was not going to beat him. Chihiro was his. Tai was shaken out of his reverie by Chihiro's sweet voice.  
  
"Tai? Tai!"  
  
"huh? What?"  
  
"Ugh. Tai, you should go home."  
  
"Uh-uh. Not without you. Not with all these strange.things.around."  
  
"You seem to forget. I've been here before. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I'm staying."  
  
"TAI!!!!"  
  
"No Chihiro!"  
  
"Agh, fine. No contracts, I mean it. Sign nothing, and stay where I can see you." Haku and Rin exchanged another glance. This guy was one really spoiled brat. Rin and Haku had the same thought, 'How does Chihiro deal?!'  
  
* * * *  
  
As they walked to where Chihiro and Tai were going to stay (A/N: Not together you perverts!) Chihiro brought the question that everyone was thinking to voice.  
  
"Tai? Why in the name of the Spirits did you follow me?"  
  
"I was worried." he whined.  
  
Chihiro pinched the area between her eyes. She was quickly losing her short fused temper, and Haku allowed himself to smile. This idiot was not for her. He was going to try and prove that to her.  
  
"What's the long version?" asked Tai suddenly, disrupting the disquiet.  
  
"I came here, worked for Yubaba, saved Haku's life, met Yubaba's twin, fell in love, turned my parents back from pigs..and that's about it right?"  
  
Rin nodded, telling him about No-Face, probably wasn't the wisest idea.  
  
"Tai? Please tell me, Aiko, Yolei and Cody, didn't come with."  
  
"Nope. Why?"  
  
"If I have to keep an eye on you, what am I going to do with 4 people around?!"  
  
Tai wisely let the subject drop.  
  
"This is your room Tai." Rin said. Tai scooped up Chihiro and kissed her, looking sideways at Haku's face. He was fighting something, whether it was tears, or the urge to kill Tai, he didn't know, but Tai felt better.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, let me go."  
  
"Love you Chihi."  
  
"Love you too. Do NOT leave the room unless Rin, Haku or I are with you."  
  
Haku flinched. Chihiro shut the door in Tai's face, a smile lighting her features. Her smiled faded when she saw the look on Rin's face. "What?"  
  
"When you mentioned him before you didn't say he was your fiancée."  
  
"No, I didn't. All my life I've been classified as both Aiko and Yolei's friend, or Tai's girlfriend. Or my favorite, 'Hey kid move!' Here, I'm Sen."  
  
"Come." Rin grabbed Chihiro.  
  
"I'm not going to like where this conversation is going am I?" Chihiro shot a pained look over her shoulder at Haku. He only waved, wondering what they were going to talk about. Girl talk most likely. That was of no interest to him. He was such a liar.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Did you see the look on Haku's face?!" Rin snapped. "Ever since you left he's been a complete dope! Chihiro this, Chihiro that! He's in love with you and you waltz in engaged!!!"  
  
Chihiro snapped back, "Yeah and he promised me he'd see me again! He never did! Not one dream, not one message to let me know he was ok, and that he still loved me! I turned 18, I stopped waiting! Wouldn't you do the same!" Chihiro fisted her hands in her chestnut hair. (A/N: Chestnut, not ebony. Sorry folks.) "I decided then that I was going to stop waiting for a boy I was in love with when I was 10."  
  
"Then you never stopped loving him!"  
  
"No. I never did."  
  
"Then break it off with Tai!"  
  
"It's not that easy!" Chihiro's voice adopted a note of her 10 year old self. She paced and turned to Rin. "I love Tai."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Rin I don't belong in this world.."  
  
"And?"  
  
"and I don't belong in mine."  
  
"Think about it?"  
  
Chihiro smiled. "I plan to. Very hard."  
  
"And try not to break Haku's heart."  
  
"Damn. I'm in a bloody soap opera."  
  
Rin laughed and they got into bed. "Rin?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm glad I came."  
  
"So am I."  
  
The two friends fell asleep side my side, just like old times. And neither noticed the shadow that detached its self from the wall near the balcony. Jessa, another of Rin's helpers, sat up and caught a glimpse of pale skin and black hair, with a white shirt and blue pants. "Master Kohaku?" she asked. The figure paused and placed a finger to his lips. She nodded and went back to sleep. She missed the dragon flying away. But Tai didn't.  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: Hehehehehehhee...I am so evil. Another CLIFFIE! Well my loyal  
readers, please click the little review button and REVIEW or their wont  
be a fourth chappy!  
  
Cheers!  
  
V.M. 


	4. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Lovin' the Rock Star  
  
Disclaimer: I do no own Spirited Away or any of the characters. I only own Tai, Cody, Aiko and Yolei and the plot. So there.  
  
Dedications:  
  
Hikagi: YAY! Three reviews! I love you! And no I've never seen/read Slayers and may I remind you that if you kill me....there will be no more Lovin' the Rock Star so I WIN!  
  
Anime Fan26: I'm updating, I'm updating.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!~  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning, Haku woke Chihiro up, saying that Tai needed her. Muttering choice expletives under her breath, Chihiro say up and glared at Tai. "What?" she asked irritably.  
  
"I'm hungry." He whined.  
  
"Could've Haku gotten you something?"  
  
"I'm not allowed in the kitchens."  
  
"I'm hungry." Said Tai again.  
  
"Agh.what am I? You're slave?" growled Chihiro.  
  
"Chichi please?" Tai put on a puppy dog face.  
  
"Don't call me that, and fine. But you so owe me."  
  
Chihiro growled something inarticulate and shoved the covers off. She raised a brow at Haku's flushed face before realizing all she had on was her bra and panties. She shrugged on her black shirt and tugged on her jeans. She threw on her leather jacket and tugged on her boots. She ran her fingers through her chestnut hair and did it up with Zaneba's amethyst hair tie.  
  
"Alright, big boy, lets get you food." She shoved Tai out the door, miming to his back strangling him. She looked at Haku who smiled and she said, "I am so not a morning person." Shaking her head she left the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
A few hours later, Tai said there were two dragons fighting roused Chihiro who was tuning her guitar. Knowing that Haku was a dragon, she ran outside with Tai hot on her heels. There was a white and Jade dragon, and a silver and cerulean dragon. The white and jade dragon fell on the stone steps and didn't get up. "Oh God! Haku!" Chihiro dashed down the steps and lifted Haku's head on to her lap. "Wake up, Haku!" she cried. Tai dashed down the steps and tugged at her.  
  
"Get up! You're going to get killed!" If looks could kill, Tai would be reduced to a smoking pile of ash. The other dragon landed lightly and morphed into a human female form.  
  
"Leave. Him. Alone." Chihiro said dangerously.  
  
"And who are you to tell me what to do, Human."  
  
"I am Chihiro." She was shaking Haku, willing him to get up.  
  
"You are no spirit, step aside."  
  
"I am his friend! I am not leaving his side."  
  
"MOVE!"  
  
"I said NO!"  
  
"Chihiro." Haku whispered weakly, morphing into his human form.  
  
"Shh.save your strength." Chihiro whispered.  
  
"Move Human."  
  
"IF you want me to move, you're going to have to force me." Chihiro didn't know where all this courage was coming from but she felt stronger than she had in years.  
  
The dragon woman growled and threw a bolt of lightening, instead of hitting Chihiro it bounced off a shield, and hit dragon-girl. Haku was unconscious again so it wasn't him protecting them. Suddenly Chihiro felt a pulsing at the top of her head. It was the hair tie! She remembered Zaneba saying that it would protect her because it was made by her friends. Chihiro smirked. "Give up?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I don't know what you're doing human---"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME HUMAN!" yelled Chihiro.  
  
"---but I will be back. Haku has gotten off on a technicality, and it will not be over looked."  
  
She vanished. "Tai! Go get Rin!" Tai ran off. "Come on Haku.wake up.I can't carry you!" Rin and Tai dashed down the steps. "Kamajii?" asked Chihiro. Rin nodded. "Tai. Stay." Chihiro thought about it as she lifted Haku with Rin. "On second thought, come with us."  
  
At Kamajii's Rin and Chihiro took off Haku's shirt and cleaned his wounds, giving him medicine that Kamajii supplied. "Deja vu." murmured Chihiro.  
  
* * * *  
  
A few hours later, Haku woke up. Kamajii was asleep and so was Chihiro and Tai. They were in each others arms. "Chihiro?" asked Haku softly. She came awake immediately.  
  
"Haku! You're awake!" she scrambled over. Tai was glaring at Haku. 'Jerk.' He thought sourly. Chihiro felt Haku's forehead. "The fevers gone."  
  
"Chihiro." Said Haku again. As she focused on him he smiled. "I..thanks."  
  
"It's alright. It was no big deal.plus." she trailed off and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. His eyes widened and he blushed. She grinned evilly and smiled at Tai as she left Kamajii's room in search of the kitchen.  
  
"What she say?" asked Tai.  
  
"Nothing that bares repeating." Said Haku shrugging on a new and clean shirt.  
  
"Look Haku. She's my fiancée, so keep your hands and your eyes to your self." Growled Tai.  
  
"I am a man of honor." Said Haku standing.  
  
"Sure.but bet you wish you could get in her pants."  
  
It took Haku a minute to get what the human was saying. He whirled and said, "That's assuming you've done so."  
  
Tai laughed. "Oh I have." He paused. "Virgins are fun!" he laughed again. And Haku snarled wordlessly at him. "Jealous?" asked Tai smugly. Kamajii, awake now, listened to the conversation in silence.  
  
"Ta-Ta Haku." Tai left in search of Chihiro.  
  
Haku sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "He's gone Kamajii."  
  
"I do believe that my Granddaughter is in trouble." Was all he said.  
  
Haku silently agreed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Haku was nervous about confronting Chihiro about what Tai had said. But his conscious wouldn't let him be. Plus, he needed to find out if it was true. IT hurt him too much to not know. "Chihiro! Um.can we talk? Alone." Chihiro smiled brightly at Haku.  
  
"Of course." Chihiro followed Haku and turned to Tai. "I'll be right back."  
  
Haku turned to Chihiro and nearly lost his voice. She looked so happy.could he really destroy that? 'She deserves to know..' A little voice said. 'I KNOW!' he yelled at him self. "What it is Haku? What's wrong?" Chihiro seemed worried now. Oh boy was this going to be embarrassing.  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: Ha ha! That's all for now..I got evil in this chapter. Guess Tai isn't as innocent as he seems. Well.reviews make me type faster! So. Please leave a contribution in the little box.  
  
AGH! ANOTHER OUT OF MOVIE EXPIRENCE! AGH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just review.  
  
Bennachai!  
  
V.M 


	5. The Beat of Music

Lovin' the Rock Star  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies but if you want to get technical..go to a pervious chapter.  
  
WARNING! THIS SOTRY CONTAINS MUCH MUSIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you.  
  
THIS IS FOR ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~The Beat of Music~  
  
* * * *  
  
"Chihiro.after you left.Tai and I had an interesting conversation. And now, I have a question that you're going to hurt me for, but there is a good reason why I'm asking." Haku was stumbling over himself trying to explain to Chihiro.  
  
"Spit it out, Haku." Chihiro said laughing.  
  
"Have you...um...slept with Tai?"  
  
"Did he say I did?" Chihiro's voice was calm, but her eyes gave away her anger.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then he's a liar." Chihiro said evenly. Haku smiled in relief.  
  
"Oh.um.Yubaba said she wants you to play five songs tonight, she has important guests coming."  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
Chihiro walked past Tai. "Don't talk to me." Tai looked confused then saw Haku's grin. Tai was on the war path.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chihiro sat on the stool on the stage in front of her friends and Tai. "Hi! I'm Sen, and I'll be your entertainment this evening." A few people laughed. "Ok. Now that we're settled, my first song is called, "Come On"".  
  
" 'I don't wanna be your girlfriend, I'm just looking for a real good time alright.  
Can you guarantee me satisfaction, need some action, gonna get it tonight,  
So I'm telling you boyfriend, betcha never met a girl like me before,  
  
Not gonna wait a long time, better make up your mind..  
  
Are you in, are you out, shake it up, shake it down, wanna scream, wanna shout,  
Give it up, get it on, or get out.come on, come on!  
  
I got my pick of any toy little boy, replaceable, disposable, fully action possible,  
And with everything you've said and done, theres plenty more where you  
came from, don't just stand there looking dumb, baby you're the lucky  
one..  
  
Are you in, are you out, shake it up, shake it down, wanna scream, wanna shout,  
Give it up, get it on, or get out.come on, come on!  
  
So come on, tell me what you wanna do, so come on, I can't wait around  
for you, it's not a mystery..  
  
So come on, tell me what you wanna do, so come on, I can't wait around  
for you,  
Be with me.  
  
Are you in, are you out, shake it up, shake it down, wanna scream, wanna shout,  
Give it up, get it on, or get out.'"  
  
Chihiro played the last few chords and ended her song. She got wild applause. Haku's mouth was slightly open, the content of the song startled him. But she was good!  
  
"My next song is called 'I will Remember you.' Its dedicated to all my friends here."  
  
Chihiro played a few sad chords and began to sing.  
"I will remember you, Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by,Weep not for the memories  
  
Remember the good times that we had?  
  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one  
  
I will remember you Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
  
But I will remember you Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light  
  
And I will remember you Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories  
  
And I will remember you Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories  
  
Weep not for the memories" Chihiro was met by cheering and wild applause, mostly from Rin. "AHEM! This seems appropriate, since, look at where I am. This song is called 'Are you a Ghost'.  
"Its 2 in the morning, I'll tell you why I'm awake, There it goes that  
creepy feeling again, Round in my head Ooh again here in my head  
  
Here in the darkness, Oh theres so many shades, Shadows burn like  
faded flames  
  
And die into the night, Ooh and fly up so high ooh  
  
Are you a ghost?  
  
Or are you alive?  
  
Would you be here for me now?  
  
Imagination  
  
Or are you for real?  
  
Just give me a sign and I'll know  
  
Cool wind is blowing, Fingers through hair  
  
Standing in an empty room, alone, It feels like you're there  
  
Ooh, alone.I know that your there..  
Are you a ghost?  
  
Or are you alive?  
  
Would you be here for me now?  
  
Imagination  
  
Or are you for real?  
  
Just give me a sign and I'll know  
  
I'll tell you what I know.I'll tell you how I feel  
  
Are you a ghost?  
  
Or are you alive?  
  
Would you be here for me now?  
  
Imagination  
  
Or are you for real?  
  
Just give me a sign and I'll know  
Are you a ghost?  
  
Or are you alive?  
  
Would you be here for me now?  
  
Imagination  
  
Or are you for real?  
  
Just give me a sign and I'll know" Again, Chihiro got thunderous applause. Yubaba was one of her main supporters now. "My next song is.'I Shall be There".its for.well.you'll know."  
  
Awaken, Breathe, Hear the calling in the wind, The voice it's saying,  
A journey must begin, We'll fly like a bird, In a scattered cloudy  
sky, Leave aside the city worries, It's just a minute away  
  
In my heart I'll paint a picture, And I swear it's where I'll be Oh!  
  
I shall be there, Will you be there?  
  
I shall be there,Will you be there too?  
  
Come on and look in silence, Belive in what you see in a place like  
this  
  
The starry skies can move the mountains, The sun will warm the sea  
  
In my heart I'll paint a picture, And I swear it's where I'll be Oh!  
  
I shall be there, Will you be there?  
  
I shall be there,Will you be there too?  
I shall be there  
  
In my heart I'll paint a picture, And I swear it's where I'll be Oh!  
  
I shall be there, Will you be there?  
  
I shall be there,Will you be there too?" Chihiro played a series of complicated chords to sound light, airy and melodious. "I Shall be there..." Chihiro ended her fourth song. Chihiro looked sadly at the crowd. "This song basically sums up my feelings when I left last. Its called 'Blame it on the Weatherman.'" Chihiro met Haku's eyes. Then she began to sing.  
  
It's Just One More Day, No One Said, There would be rain again  
  
Won't Blame it on myself, I'll blame it on the weatherman  
  
Get away for a while, Here I am out on my own again  
  
Won't blame it on myself, I'll blame it on the weatherman  
  
Standing on the shore, Calling out your name  
  
I was here before, I could see your face  
  
Only clouds will see, Tears are in my eyes  
  
Empty like my heart, Why do ya say goodbye?  
  
The rain goes on, on and on again  
  
Alone I can hear , Hear our song, Playing for me again  
  
Won't blame it on myself, Just blame it on the weatherman  
  
Standing on the shore, Calling out your name  
  
I was here before, I could see your face  
  
Only clouds will see, Tears are in my eyes  
  
Empty like my heart, Why do ya say goodbye?  
  
The rain goes on, on and on again  
  
Maybe it's too late  
  
Maybe it's too late to try again  
  
Maybe I can't pray  
  
Maybe I can't wait  
  
Maybe I can't blame the weatherman  
The rain goes on, on and on again  
  
Oh blame it on the weatherman." * * * *  
Chihiro got up from her stool and bowed, swinging her guitar over her shoulder. "Uh.thanks all..I'll do this again, some other day! Cheers!" she jogged off stage, as yells followed her. She ran up to her room, utterly exhausted.  
Rin, Haku and Tai found her there 10 minutes later. She was sucking on her thumb.  
"Memo to self.find a guitar pick." She said and smiled at her friends.  
"You were outstanding!" yelled Rin, hugging Chihiro. Haku nodded and smiled at her.  
Tai said, "Um.Chihiro.we need to talk."  
Rin tugged Haku out of the room, despite his protests.  
"You really were good." Tai whispered. He looked sad.  
"I missed Aiko and Yolei." Chihiro said softly. "Tai, you're not happy here, you're place is with our friends."  
"I'm not going to leave you."  
"You forget, I've been here alone before."  
Tai touched her cheek, then drove his fist into her stomach. She gasped and doubled over. "You flaunted yourself in front of him!" She wasn't able to reply because his foot found its way under her arms into her chest. "HAKU!" he yelled. "Bitch." He hissed, striking her over and over. "You will not contact him, you will not touch him and you will not speak to him! Are we clear?!" Chihiro nodded, despite the blows raining on her back and shoulders. "How dare you tell him we didn't fuck!" Tai bit her earlobe. "Soon, to be remedied. Later." He punched her again and left.  
Chihiro rolled over and sobbed. Haku heard crying 20 or so minutes later and went it. He saw a figure underneath some covers. "Chihiro," he whispered. Chihiro, blind with tears, threw her arms around Haku and sobbed into his shoulder. "Who did this to you?" he asked. But he got his answer. "Tai." Chihiro wordlessly nodded. Haku slid the leather jacket off her shoulders. Black and purple bruises had appeared on her back. They obviously went lower. Haku rocked her and whispered comforting words in her ear. "It's going to be ok." Chihiro fell asleep in Haku's arms.  
"I love you Haku.."  
  
* * * * * A/N: I am so evil. Hehehehehehehehe. Remember. Review! Thanks! Cheers! V.M. 


	6. Magic is as Magic Does

Lovin' the Rock Star  
  
DISCLAIMER: Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Dedications: This is for all my faithful readers, especially those who added me and my story to their favorites list. I love you all!  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~Magic is as Magic Does~  
  
* * * *  
  
When Chihiro woke up, she was disoriented and sore. But on closer inspection she saw that her bruises were healed. Obviously Haku had done something. She then smacked herself in the head. She remembered what she had said to Haku moments before falling asleep in his arms. 'I love you Haku.' She shook her head and looked at her left hand. She slid her engagement ring off and stalked downstairs. When she got to the bridge, she yelled out, "TAI!" He bounded up, like the little innocent he pretended to be.  
"G'Morning, Baby-girl!!"  
  
"Stay away from me. I thought you loved me!" Why was she near tears? She shouldn't be crying over this jerk.  
  
"I do, sweetheart..."  
  
"What. A. Lie." Chihiro grounded out. "It's over, Tai." She tossed him the engagement ring.  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"Oh, but I am. Foreman?" she called.  
  
"Yes, Sen?"  
  
"Tell you Yubaba, that if Tai isn't out of the Spirit World in 20 minutes she can turn him into any animal she sees fit. I hope it's an insect. That way, I can crush him like the bug he is." Chihiro said coldly as the foreman got into the elevator. Tai, his eyes wide, ran out the main gates. When the crowd dispersed, Chihiro turned and blindly walked away. She ignored Haku and Rin and just walked upstairs. She shut the door to her room. Soft crying could be heard from inside.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that day, Chihiro had still not emerged from her room. Anyone who tried to go in was either yelled at or hit at. So Haku tried. He'd been patient all day, but what she had said, before falling asleep was driving him crazy. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"It's me Chihiro." Haku answered quietly.  
  
"Go away." But this time, the words lacked their previous conviction. SO Haku opened the door. "Don't you people listen?" she snarled from her place at the window.  
  
"No." Haku answered bluntly.  
  
"Obviously." Chihiro sighed and turned.  
  
"We have to talk." Haku said trying not to wince at her tear stained face.  
  
"You're probably right." Chihiro said tiredly.  
  
"I know that I broke my word but...I mean....no one's ever loved me but you Chihiro." Pain was evident in Haku's voice.  
  
"I was 10!" incredulity was clear.  
  
"So? Think of it this way, when I was sick, you stuck your arm down an anger dragons throat when it's teeth were showing and blood was pouring out. Then you held its mouth closed!"  
  
"How did you.Kamajii.." Chihiro laughed sourly. She shook her head and turned again. "Look, Kohaku, I had to convince myself, a long time ago, that what I felt for you was a little kids crush." She held up a hand to halt his words. "I was 13 then. Three years of waiting was hard on me. You don't realize how many boyfriends I had after that. And they were nothing to me. Nothing! It was all to forget the face of young boy who loved me for who I was." She backed away, meeting Haku's eyes. "I never succeeded in doing so." She whispered painfully and fled the room.  
  
Chihiro ran blindly through the streets. She didn't mean to pour her heart out as she had. She paused when she heard voices. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. But the voices scared her. "Oh my god! I'm disappearing!" It sounded like Yolei.  
  
She heard Cody's voice next. "Aiko, Yolei! What's happening?!" Chihiro grabbed some berries and ran over to them.  
  
"Cody! Aiko! Yolei!"  
  
"Chihiro! Help!" Her friends were disappearing rapidly.  
  
"Eat these." Her friends ate the berries and solidified.  
  
"Tai didn't tell us about this place.." Murmured Aiko.  
  
"That was the point." Growled Chihiro. She turned slightly and noticed the guitar. "Oh Aiko.." She whispered. Cody, Aiko and Yolei had on identical outfits as Chihiro's. Obviously, they skipped a concert. "Ok..few pointers, don't sign anything, I mean it. Nothing." Her friends nodded. "Aiko, Yolei, you'll entertain with me, won't you?" They nodded. "Come on.they're lighting the lamps."  
  
"You are going to tell us how you know so much?"  
  
"All in good time." Chihiro grinned slightly at the annoying expressions on her friends faces. She loved doing that to them.  
  
"Why is Tai so pissed?"  
  
Chihiro held up her bare left hand.  
  
"You broke it off?!" shrieked Aiko. Chihiro nodded.  
  
"He beat me." She said softly but coldly.  
  
"TAI DID?!" screamed Yolei in utter shock. All Chihiro did was nod.  
  
"God." muttered Cody.  
  
"No. Chihiro." Said Chihiro sassily.  
  
"Cute." Growled Cody. He would have said more but Rin dashed towards them, when she got there she grabbed Chihiro's hands.  
  
"Care to tell me why Haku is tearing the place up looking for you?" Chihiro smiled a little feral like, obviously telling Rin that this was so not the time. And gestured to her companions.  
  
"Rin, this is Cody, Aiko and Yolei. They're part of my band, and my friends." Rin nodded absently. Then Haku appeared. Chihiro closed her eyes in defeat. Chihiro again gestured to her companions, her eyes telling him that he better not bring anything up. "Haku, this is Aiko, Yolei and Cody. My friends from the Human World." Haku smiled. Aiko mouthed 'Cute...' and Chihiro smothered a giggle.  
  
Haku looked at her suspiciously, but said, "We need to talk." He missed the point.  
  
Chihiro shook her head, and said, "This is neither the time, nor the place, Kohaku." He nodded in understanding.  
  
"So, Haku! What do you and darling Chichi have to talk about?" inquired Yolei with a slightly evil grin.  
  
"Don't call me that. Ignore them." She advised. Haku looked a little overwhelmed. Yubaba appeared. "Oh boy..this just keeps on getting better and better." Growled Chihiro.  
  
"More humans! Chihiro!"  
  
"No, Yubaba, they are not signing anything."  
  
"But they should. Then they'll be under my protection."  
  
"They're already under mine."  
  
Yubaba frowned. She didn't like a lot of things, and losing an argument was one of them. "You're no spirit." She said, hoping that she would win.  
  
"So?" was all Chihiro said. Effectively cutting off any more comments from Yubaba. But Yubaba tried the sympathy approach.  
  
"What happened to the little terrified human girl that we all knew and loved?" she asked slyly.  
  
"She grew up." Chihiro ended that bit of the conversation as well. Haku winced at her tone. Yubaba also knew when to give up. This was one of those times. "Come on guys." Aiko, Yolei, and Cody began following Chihiro again, when Haku called,  
  
"Chihiro! Did you mean it?!"  
  
Chihiro didn't turn back, just called out, "yes!"  
  
Suddenly Haku looked up, he gave a great cry and morphed into his dragon form. Aiko was staring. "Rin! Get my friends out of here." Rin ushered Aiko, Yolei and Cody into the bath house. Chihiro ran down the steps and stood a little behind Kohaku.  
  
'Get out of here Chihiro.'  
  
She could hear his voice in her head. "I stopped...whoever she is once before, Haku, I can do it again." She called.  
  
'She is Yoshima!'  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Chihiro ripped the hair tie out of her hair and put it around her wrist. The pulsing heat was back. Yoshima landed. 'Puny Human.'  
  
"You. Wish." Chihiro said dangerously. She wasn't entirely sure what was happening but her hands were moving and she wasn't in control of them. A bolt of lightening came out of the sky and hit Yoshima. Haku looked at Chihiro. Chihiro grinned and waved her hands around. She still wasn't in control of her actions but suddenly a beam of amethyst light came out of Chihiro's palm. She hit Yoshima with it and it never ended. Yoshima screamed and morphed into human form. She hit Chihiro with a cerulean beam of light. Haku finally recognized these magic's. Chihiro was draining Yoshima, and Yoshima was trying to get her power back. Haku slapped his tail through the cerulean beam of light. It dissipated and after a moment, Yoshima dropped to her knees and feel forward. The amethyst light disappeared into Chihiro and she stood for a moment then began to topple over. Haku turned human and caught her. Yubaba ran out and dragged Yoshima into the bathhouse. There was a rumble of thunder and a flash of lightening. Zaneba and No-Face appeared. It began to rain. Zaneba and No- Face ushered Haku and the limp Chihiro into the bathhouse.  
  
"Ko.Kohaku.." Chihiro whispered. "Tell...friends...I won't be joining them." He nodded. She closed her eyes.  
  
"She is quite weak. She used quite a bit of power."  
  
"She's human though," said Haku generally confused.  
  
"No, she's not. Not anymore." Zaneba said thoughtfully.  
  
"Then what is she?"  
  
"A very powerful spirit. An Ashtrak spirit." Haku's eyes widened. "My hair tie started the change, years ago, and now the power around her must finish it."  
  
Haku's eyes were as wide as saucers.  
  
"By the end of this week she will have most powers of all the powerful spirits around her. She will just copy the power into her genetic code. It will much easier for her to do now. Not as dramatic as this time." Zaneba broke off, and listened to No-Face's frantic 'Ahs'. "No. She will not come live with us."  
  
Haku ran up the stairs to tell Rin and Chihiro's friends what was going on. IT was obvious she wasn't going to the Human world again. Maybe, just maybe, they'd finally be together. Like he promised.  
  
When Yoshima woke up, she was chained to the wall. She struggled for a while, trying to use a power that wasn't there. She remembered what had happened and cursed fluently. She noticed the rain and recognized her own power. Then she noticed Yubaba standing a little ways away. Yoshima smiled, bitterly. She raised an eyebrow at Yubaba.  
  
"Hello Mother."  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: Do you want a cliffie? No? TOUGH! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Cheers.  
  
V.M 


	7. Declarations

Lovin' the Rock Star  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Dedications: To everyone who loves this story. Wow! Two chapters in one day! I must be on a roll or something.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~Declarations~  
  
* * * *  
  
"Yoshima, it looks like a mere mortal has felled you."  
  
"She's no mortal!" hissed Yoshima angrily.  
  
"Oh?" Yubaba was genuinely confused. Chihiro wasn't a mortal? What nonsense was this?  
  
"She drained my powers!" yelled Yoshima. "Notice the rain?" she growled.  
  
"Don't get smart with me." Said Yubaba.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
This girl was too cocky for her own good. "Why were you attacking Master Kohaku?" Yubaba demanded stroking her chin.  
  
"He stole something very important to me." Yoshima said.  
  
Yubaba knew it. Another one of her stupid missions got him in trouble again. She really had to stop sending him to certain death.  
  
"It was a potion. A potion to turn into a human." Yubaba's eyebrows hit the ceiling. That wasn't one of her missions. "I didn't understand it at the time. That is..until I attacked him first. That annoying human wouldn't leave his side. She stopped me! Twice! The bond between them is strong, very strong."  
  
"They're in love." Muttered Yubaba.  
  
"Well..that explains a lot." Yoshima admitted. Yubaba smirked.  
  
"I am truly sorry, Yoshima, but I can not let you go. Haku, believe it or not, is very important. As is Chihiro."  
  
"More important than your own daughter?"  
  
"My daughter is dead."  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: Fancy a cliffe? I thought not.  
  
* * * *  
  
No-face carried Chihiro into the room where Cody and the other girls were. Cody rushed forward. "What happened?"  
  
"Ah.ah.ah.um.." muttered No-Face. Aiko stroked Chihiro's forehead.  
  
"He says she was attacked, but that she won."  
  
"Ah, ah ah ahah!" exclaimed No-Face.  
  
"Yes, I can understand you." Said Cody.  
  
"Ah. Ah. AH!" No-Face's speech was frantic.  
  
"I'm Cody, and that's Yolei and Aiko. We're friends of Chihiro."  
  
More frantic ahing.  
  
"I can't help her, no, and I am not a spirit."  
  
Rushed ahs.  
  
"What? NO!"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Ooh.."  
  
"Cody!" yelled Aiko. "Enlighten the stupid ones!" Cody smirked.  
  
"This is No-Face. He's known Chihiro for 10 years and he's been in love with her for that long. He wanted to know if I could help her, which I can't. So he is going to go get his Master. Zaneba. " No-Face gently touched Chihiro's face and left the room. Chihiro stirred and moaned but didn't wake up.  
"Haku.." She whispered in her sleep.  
  
"Yeah, where is that guy?"  
  
"I'm right here." Haku strode into the room. "I just spoke with Zaneba. She says she's spirit."  
  
"She's a what?!" chorused the 3 friends.  
  
"A spirit. A very rare and powerful one at that. An Ashtrak..."  
  
He was cut off. "...spirit that gains the powers of those around her." Finished Cody.  
  
"So...she won't be returning with us will she?" murmured Aiko.  
  
"no."  
  
"You love her don't you Haku."  
  
"With all my heart." He answered.  
  
"Ditto." Said a voice quietly.  
  
Everyone's gaze drew down. Chihiro was awake.  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA. Cliffe cliffe cliffe! Stay tuned for the next segment of "Lovin the Rock Star!" ::Theme music plays::  
  
Oh wait. I don't have theme music. Oh well.  
  
Cheers!  
  
V.M. 


	8. Musical Decisions

Lovin' the Rock Star  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. No suing!  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~Musical Decisions~  
  
* * * *  
  
Six Days Later......  
  
* * * *  
  
"Haku! Go away! We can't practice if someone is there!" yelled Chihiro, stamping her foot. Haku just sat there and smiled. Aiko whispered a song title in Chihiro's ear, and she whispered it into Aiko's. "Fine. Stay and listen, but no comments!"  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Haku said smoothly.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"1. 2. a 1. 2. 3. 4!" Chihiro and Aiko strummed up and began to sing..  
  
"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it, not knowing what is was...and they will keep on singing it forever just because.this is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends.."  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'm leaving. You win." Haku left, smiling. Aiko cheered.  
  
"Dude! You are so lucky! That man is fine!"  
  
"So? Hand's off!" Chihiro shot back.  
  
"Ohh.is ickle Chihi jealous?"  
  
"As if!" Chihiro said, albeit blushing.  
  
"Oh come on, Chihiro, you're in love with him."  
  
"We've established that." Chihiro muttered.  
  
"So, make a move!" Yolei commented.  
  
"No!" Chihiro looked horrified.  
  
"Oh Come on..." whined Yolei.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be practicing?" Chihiro said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Aiko said.  
  
"Alright. Ready 1. 2. a. 1. 2. 3. 4!"  
  
Aiko and Chihiro strummed up. And played all the complicated chords of the song.  
  
"I'm a punk rock prom queen  
Brown paper magazine, hotter than you've ever seen,  
And everywhere and in between.  
I'm a ten ticket thrill ride..don't you wanna come inside,  
Five star triple threat, hardest of the hard to get, no ones seen my red corvette, ain't seen nothing like it yet.  
  
Cuz it took, six whole hours, and five long days, for all your lies to come undone And those three small words, were way too late, cuz you can't see that I'm the one  
  
I'm your late night head rush Ace high royal flush Red velvet, orange crush, Cuz you just don't impress me much I'm your glossy double cover spread Opened up inside your head Black cherry paradise, half the sugar twice the spice, I don't wanna take it nice, come on baby roll the dice  
  
Cuz it took, six whole hours, and five long days, for all your lies to come undone And those three small words, were way too late, cuz you can't see that I'm the one  
  
Cuz it took, six whole hours, and five long days, for all your lies to come undone And those three small words, were way too late, cuz you can't see that I'm the one"  
  
They played chords and ended the song. "Perfect." Chorused the 3 friends.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chihiro and Aiko played the last resounding chords on their guitars to a cheering crowd. Yolei was cheering as well. They had a better crowd here than at home. Haku battled himself inwardly and finally ran up to the stage. Chihiro looked confused until he kissed her. "YES!" screamed Aiko and Yolei.  
  
Chihiro, no longer embarrassed or surprised, kissed him back. When they broke off, Aiko, Yolei, and Chihiro bowed. The curtains snapped shut and the friends made their way up the stairs.  
  
"God, I'm going to miss you guys."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"When you three return to the human world, I am going with you." Chihiro said. Her mind was made up.  
  
"What?!" chorused Cody, Aiko and Yolei.  
  
"I don't belong in that world. I belong here. No mortal human can do this!" Chihiro flicked a finger and a flame ignited the tip of her finger. Haku's grin was broadening.  
  
"But..but...but..." said Cody.  
  
"You know you can't stay here forever. In the Human World, you've all gone missing..ok, so have I but...I'm happy here."  
  
"Your music?" asked Cody softly.  
  
"I'm keeping my guitar, stop arguing. You'll have to go sometime."  
  
"You're just trying to get rid of us so you can get Haku." Pouted Aiko.  
  
Chihiro smiled lazily. "No..that's just a perk." Haku blushed and Cody rolled his eyes.  
  
Aiko and Yolei grabbed Chihiro. "DETAILS!" they yelled. They dragged Chihiro away. She shot an apologetic look over her shoulder at the two males. They ust laughed.  
  
* * * *  
  
A few hours later, Haku and Chihiro met outside Haku's room. "They're leaving tomorrow." Whispered Chihiro. Haku nodded. He leaned down, she leaned up. Their mouths met in a kiss that surpassed all other kisses. Blindly Haku opened his door. They broke apart long enough to ask,  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Chihiro just kissed him again. "There is no one on Earth or beyond that I would rather do this with." She whispered. Haku pulled Chihiro into his room and the door swung shut on Rin's secret view of them.  
  
"Finally." She muttered.  
  
Haku and Chihiro were finally together.but who knows what tomorrow will bring?  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: Who knows what tomorrow will bring..not another chapter?! Hehehehe. Enjoy!  
  
Cheers!  
  
V.M. 


	9. Good Bye, Escape, The End

Lovin' the Rock Star  
  
Disclaimer: I no own.  
  
Dedications: I'm too lazy to write something out for all of you.but thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~Good-bye, Escape, The End?~  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Good-bye my friends! I'll visit you...you'll visit me..." Chihiro comforted her 3 human friends. Aiko wailed, too distraught to answer.  
  
Yolei was able to say through her tears, "It won't be the same."  
  
"No. But its something."  
  
The three humans ran down the hill, not looking back, while Chihiro yelled, "Take care! I love you all!"  
  
"You'll miss them." Haku said softly.  
  
"Way to point out the obvious. Now. I'm going to play my guitar."  
  
"Can I come?" asked Haku. He liked hearing her play.  
  
"This is the song that never ends..some people started singing.."  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Haku yelled. Chihiro grinned. She walked up to her room, shutting the door behind her. Soft music could be heard.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rin threw open the door. Chihiro surprised, nearly dropped her guitar. "What is it? What's wrong?" Rin was panting. Haku ran in as well.  
  
"Yoshima was escaped!"  
  
Chihiro stood. "That's not possible. I drained her powers."  
  
Rin nodded. "She got help." * * * * *  
  
A/N: Fancy a cliffhanger? I thought not.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The spirits ran for Yubaba's stateroom. And there they found her, yelling into her little skull phone. "FIND HER YOU IDIOTS!" Yubaba turned to the three friends. She about to say something when Boh came thudding out. In his hands, was Yoshima.  
  
"She doesn't want to play with me! Sen?" Chihiro nodded.  
  
"Hi Boh."  
  
Yoshima was dropped, forgotten, now that Sen was here. Yoshima scrambled to the door, but was frozen by 3 different blasts. One amethyst, one jade, and one red.  
  
"Ouch." Muttered Rin.  
  
"Well. That takes care of that." murmured Yubaba.  
  
"It's not fair!" complained Yoshima.  
  
"Life isn't fair, Yoshima, deal with it, because there are no happy endings."  
  
And with that, Haku and Chihiro walked out, hand in hand, with Rin very close behind. It was over.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: I know I said there were 10 chapters, but I added the Epilogue here because it was so short. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Epilogue  
  
* * * * *  
  
"No-face, I'll miss you, bye Granny..I'll miss you too!" Chihiro said, hugging the spirit and Yubaba's twin.  
  
"Farewell Chihiro!"  
  
"ah. Ah. Uh..uah.."  
  
Haku and Chihiro stepped back, hand in hand again, as Zaneba and No- Face vanished. They walked together to their room, standing on the balcony, in the moonlight.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered back.  
  
They kissed in the moonlight, and declared their love, in ways words could not describe.  
  
* * * Chihiro's Point of View * * *  
  
When I said, there were no happy endings, I mean it. Nothing is perfect, especially not humans. Neither are spirits, for that matter. We do bad things and we don't always choose the right paths, or make the right choices. But. Because there are no happy endings..there are no sad endings either.  
  
The End.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well that's it folks. The end of the story. I finished. But. Stay tuned for the Sequel. Yes, Sakura, there will a sequel. So. Enjoy, and be patient. Even if its not one of your virtues.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Vireyda Magodaly 


End file.
